eq2fandomcom_de-20200214-history
Qeynos Questreihe
This is the introductory set of quests for newbies of Qeynos. It takes new characters from the Kolonie der Königin to Qeynos and its outlying districts. The later levels overlap nicely with the Antonica Questreihe, so we encourage you to work on both of them simultaneously. The Queen's Colony is the starting location for all Qeynos characters. It is possible to do at least 6 levels on the Colony island. There is a one-way connection to Qeynos on the southern dock of the Colony. You cannot return to the Colony after you leave, so make sure you are done your quests there before you move on. # (1) # (1) # (2) # (3) # (4) # (6) # (4) # (4) # (4) # (5) Zusätzliche Quests in der Kolonie * (3) - von * * Qeynos Stadtteil When you arrive in your village in Qeynos, you're offered a starter quest series. Each race has its own series of starter quests. They require minimal killing and can be done at level 1, so you could skip the Colony and start here if you wished. You'll earn about 2 levels and the reward has a clicky effect. * See the Qeynos Rassen Questreihe. Eichenmystwald Leutnant Charlin #Natürliche Gründe? (8) #Grund für eine Untersuchung (9) #Bitte eines Bürgers (10) #Ein wichtiges Treffen (10) #Säuberung (11) #Verstärkung! (11) - schickt Euch zu Konsulin Bree in die Höhlen Das Dryaden-Gericht #Füttert den Schössling. (8) von Gelehrte Neola #Urteil der Dryaden (8) von Richterin Eunomia #Zerstört das Übel (13 Heroisch) von Kaiserin Anassa Zusätzliche Quests im Eichenmystwald *Glutmystsaft (5) von Toppa Doppster *Beweis für die Existenz von Wilderern (6) von Kämmerer Tredo *Der betrügerische Gnom! (6) von Jörn Wundfuß *Runed Acorn (9) examine a Runed Acorn that drops from random mobs in the zone *Druid's Legacy (10) examine '''an old note' which drops from mobs in the zone'' *Eine Ode an Eichenmyst (10) Stein nahe des Wilderer-Camps untersuchen Torfmoor Leutnant Dawson #Die Zurückforderung des Sumpfes (8) #Geheimnisvolle Maschine (8) #Überfallen (9) #Unterwegs (10) #Ein letzter Feind (11) #Verstärkung! (11) - schickt Euch zu Konsulin Bree in die Höhlen zusätzliche Quests: Direkte Bestellung der "Weiten See" IhnBG0162 Die Waldruinen diensttuender Leutnant Germain (mit ein bisschen Hilfe von Poko Zing) #Neuigkeiten für Germain (8) #Gefallen (9) #Zurück zur Unruhe (10) #Findet die Verstecke (10) #Ein Köder (11) #Verstärkung (11) - sendet dich zu Konsulin Bree in die Höhlen Andere Quests in den Waldruinen #Freiwilliger der Waldruinen (5) from Waffenmeister Uthros #"Weite See"-Bestellformular FRN0378 (6) - untersuche '''Far Seas Direct Requisition FRN0378' Randomdrop'' #Schnapperpanzer (7) von Therven Senshun #Vaughns Sachen (10) von Fremdländer Vaughn #Ein Brief für Jäger Tiefwald (8) von Fremdländer Vaughn Die Höhlen Dies ist die Questserie mit dem höchsten Level in Qeynos, und hat ein heroisches Ende. Ihr könnt die Antonica Questreihe zur gleichen Zeit beginnen. Konsulin Bree #Ein Mangel an Informationen (10) #Da treffen, wo es weh tut (11) #Elemente eines Rituals (13) #Hochschamane der Felspfoten (14 heroisch) Belohnung ist eine Notiz, diese untersuchen und man bekommt #Eine Nachricht vom Quartiermeister in Qeynos (12) - führt zur Antonica Questreihe Leutnant Delsun #Die Bedrohung durch die Gnolle (13 Heroisch) Emma Drehmoment - Feldingenieur #Eine explosive Idee (12) Ihr müsst zuerst die Quest Ein Mangel an Informationen beenden #Das Fundament zerstören (14) Kahla Ulno #Studium der Speziesbestimmung (10) Zusätzliche Quests: #Direkt-Bestellung Nr. CVS0431 der "Weiten See" (10) Drop #Alabaster für die Magier (8) Drop Qeynos Stadt The quests in Qeynos City do not follow a specific order, so they are listed here according to which city quadrant they are found in. At level 10 we encourage you to start the Antonica Questreihe. The quests listed below can be done in parallel with those in the Antonica Questreihe, and later, the Donnersteppen Questreihe. Nord-Qeynos Danielle Tuchspinner #Ein paar nette Bärenfelle (13) Ritterleutnant Laughlin #Vernichtung der Gnolle (12) Elsabethia Hartsunder #Die Ungezieferplage (15) Gelehrter Demini #Das Zeitalter der Wiederentdeckung (15) #The Scholar's Search (13) #Never Judge a Book By It's Cover (15) #Flight of the Sage (20) Süd-Qeynos Feodra Eistöter #Barbarische Hausarbeit (10) #The Former Resting Place (10) Hafen von Qeynos Erwin Rohand #Glanzwolfsfelle (9) Dajor Fliegenwein #Von Rundhölzern und Segeln und ... (27) #Von Meer zu Meer (25) Elddar-Hain Posten Venylle #Ein Besuch von Holly Windpirschers Grab. (12) #Unterricht über das Unnatürliche (14) Rask Helstot #Tal der Zerschmetterung (15) #Tal der Zerschmetterung: Wertbeweis (15) #Tal der Zerschmetterung: Erforschung der Spur (15) #Tal der Zerschmetterung: Zerstreuung der Rauen (15) Wesaelan Bachschatten #Elkares Tagebuch (17) #Bergung der Blutsäbel-Pläne (18) In the Villages Baubbelaue * (5) * (10) * (10) * (10) * (13) * (24) *Dachpelze für Gräber (5) Grausteinhof *Köder finden (8) Nesselheim *Giftdrüsen für den "Fluch von Erollisi" (6) *Hauptmann Elgrondeths Dilemma (15) *Aufstocken von Sumpf-Feen-Flügel (7) *Gläser mit Eichenmyst-Spinnenseide nachfüllen (8) *Vida braucht einen neuen Besen (8) Gemeinde Sternenkrone *Fawns Garten anlegen (13) *Glutmyst sammeln (6) *Ausnüchterungsmedizin (5) *Jagd auf Sumpfmatsche (5) Weidenwald *Schlangen Töten (7) See Also *Continue questing with the Antonica Questreihe. *For questing at other levels, see Solo Questreihen.